Calm Snow
by Minami Riru
Summary: Rukia mencintai Renji, Renji juga mencintai Rukia. Namun, bagaimana jika Rukia ternyata dijodohkan dengan keluarga bangsawan lain? Bisakah ia melupakan Renji? RenRuki/KaienRuki, AU, Don't Like, Don't Read!


**Calm Snow**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: mungkin sedikit OOC, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**Pairing: RenRuki/KaienRuki**

**Summary: Rukia mencintai Renji, begitu pula dengan Renji. Namun, bagaimana jika Rukia ternyata ia dijodohkan dengan keluarga bangsawan lain? Bisakah ia melupakan Renji? RenRuki/KaienRuki, AU, Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**.**

**.**

**Rukia 's POV**

Aku tersenyum seraya memandangi nama sahabatku tertera pada layar handphone-ku. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku segera memencet tombol jawab sembari mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telingaku.

"_Moshi-moshi_, Rukia, apa kau sibuk sekarang?" tanya suara dari seberang telepon yang sudah sangat aku kenal –Abarai Renji.

Aku tersenyum sesaat, sebelum menjawab, "Kalau sekarang, masih sibuk. Mungkin sekitar jam 4 sore aku baru kelar dari _paperwork_-ku. Memangnya kenapa?"

Kudengar ia mendengus, lalu menjawab, "Kalau begitu, nanti sore kita bertemu di taman. Aku dengar ada pameran chappy. Segala macam chappy ada, mulai dari boneka, kaos, topi, bahkan makanan. Kau mau—"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung memutus perkataannya. "Tentu saja aku mau!"

Renji terkekeh pelan. "Oh, benar juga. Bukan Rukia namanya kalau tidak menyukai chappy." Kata Renji yang membuatku agak geli.

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa, ya."

"Tentu saja. Sampai jumpa nanti, Rukia."

"Ya, sampai jumpa, Renji." Jawabku kemudian.

Aku kembali tersenyum membayangkan taman yang penuh dengan chappy. Membayangkan hal tersebut membuatku ingin cepat-cepat mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang sangat banyak. Tentu saja supaya aku bisa segera ke taman. Demi chappy, apapun akan kulakukan!

Dengan serius, aku mulai mengerjakan satu demi satu paperwork-ku yang menggunung. Ya, beginilah keseharianku sebagai penerus keluarga Kuchiki. Setahuku penerus perempuan keluarga Kuchiki tidak diwarisi perusahaan, namun mereka dijodohkan dengan keluarga bangsawan lain –dan merekalah yang akan mewarisi Kuchiki Corp.

Aku hanya berharap, semoga aku belum dijodohkan oleh Byakuya _nii-sama_. Bayangkan saja, nanti aku tidak bisa _hang out_ dengan Renji lagi.

Ah iya, soal Renji…Aku sudah menaruh hati padanya sejak lama, begitu juga dengannya. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa kita tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih saja? Aku kira, kalian sudah dapat menduganya dari penjelasan tentang perjodohan tadi.

Renji sendiri yang menolaknya. Ia juga mencintaiku, namun ia tidak ingin Kuchiki Corp diwariskan kepada seorang pemuda biasa sepertinya. Renji tidak mau membuatku melanggar aturan keluarga Kuchiki.

Aku sendiri terkadang muak dengan peraturan-peraturan tersebut. Aku merasa seperti burung dalam sangkar, yang ingin terbang bebas ke langit yang luas. Aku merasa terkekang dengan semua ini. Rasanya hidup dan matiku seperti ditentukan oleh keluargaku. Hidup hanya untuk mengelola Kuchiki Corp hingga akhir hayat.

Namun apa daya, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku adalah burung dalam sangkar yang tidak memiliki celah untuk kabur. Tapi Renji mengingatkanku…

"_Syukuri apa yang Tuhan anugerahkan padamu. Kecantikan, kemewahan, kekayaan, kesehatan, masih banyak hal yang patut kau syukuri, Rukia! Karena itu, janganlah putus asa. Jalanilah semuanya tanpa ada keraguan di hatimu. Aku percaya kalau kau adalah gadis yang kuat…Rukia."_

Itulah kalimat Renji yang selalu kuingat. Hanya Renji-lah tempat untuk mencurahkan seluruh isi hatiku. Hanya Renji yang bisa memahamiku. Hanya Renji yang mau menerimaku apa adanya. Tidak seperti para keluarga bangsawan yang hanya ingin mendapat kekayaan dengan menikahi putri keluarga Kuchiki. Dan pasti, aku akan mengalami hal tersebut.

Aku harap, aku bisa menjalani semua ini tanpa ada keraguan di hatiku –seperti pesan Renji.

Aku meregangkan otot-ototku yang mulai pegal karena sedari tadi duduk untuk mengerjakan _paperwork_-ku. Sambil mengusap pelan mataku, aku melirik ke arah jam dinding. 04.15 PM.

"_Na-Nani!_" teriakku kaget. Nampaknya aku lupa waktu karena terlalu serius bekerja. Dengan cepat, aku menyambar jaket berwarna ungu –yang memang warna favoritku, dan segera belari tanpa pamit kepada siapapun.

.

Sesampainya di sana, kulihat Renji yang terduduk sambil memainkan handphone putihnya. Aku mempercepat lariku. Kulambaikan tanganku supaya ia menyadari keberadaanku. "Renji!"

Renji mendongakkan wajahnya. "Rukia?"

Aku berhenti tepat di hadapannya sambil mengatur nafasku. "Ma-Maaf...Hh…Aku terlambat, ya?"

Kulihat Renji mengernyitkan dahinya. "Tak apa, Rukia. Apa kau begitu semangat untuk mendapatkan pernak-pernik chappy sehingga kau berlari secepat itu?"

Aku menonjok lengannya. "_Bukan Rukia namanya kalau tidak menyukai chappy._ Tadi kau bilang begitu, kan?"

Renji mengaduh sambil mengusap lengannya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tidak perlu menonjokku sekeras itu!"

Aku tersenyum kecut sembari memalingkan wajahku dari Renji. Mataku membelalak melihat sesuatu yang putih dan besar. "I-Itu…MASKOT CHAPPY~!" teriakku histeris hingga membuat Renji tercengang.

"Hah?"

"Renji, temani aku foto bersama maskot itu!" pintaku –atau lebih tepatnya memaksa Renji dengan menarik lengannya.

"Jangan tarik terlalu keras, _baka_. Bisa-bisa lenganku lepas, nih…"

.

Aku dan Renji berkeliling di taman penuh chappy tersebut. Mulai dari foto dengan maskot chappy, membeli boneka dan jepit rambut chappy, dan di sinilah kami berada. Yap, kedai es krim chappy! Aku memaksa Renji yang sedari tadi heran dengan diriku yang terlalu histeris.

"Renji, mau kusuapi?" tawarku sambil tersenyum jahil ke arah Renji.

"Boleh…" kata Renji sambil menggaruk lehernya –tanda ia malu-malu.

Aku tertawa pelan, sebelum menyuapkan sesendok es krim tersebut ke mulut Renji. "Enak kan, Renji?"

Renji mengangguk. "Rasanya aku jadi menyesal, tadi aku menolak untuk kau traktir."

"Kau bisa makan bagianku, kok. Lagipula aku tidak akan sanggup menghabiskan es krim sebesar ini."

Kulihat dari sudut mataku Renji nampak tersenyum lebar. Aku kembali tertawa melihatnya, sebelum menyuapkan sesendok es krim ke mulutnya.

.

Merasa hari sudah petang, aku berpamitan kepada Renji. Aku bisa melihat sedikit kesedihan tersirat dari raut wajahnya.

"Renji…" ucapku lirih. Yang kupanggil hanya diam, sepertinya tidak tahu harus berbicara apa.

"Aku harap kita masih bisa jalan-jalan seperti ini lagi…"

Renji tersenyum pahit, sebelum ia memeluk tubuh mungilku. "Ya, semoga saja…"

.

"_Tadaima…_" ujarku ketika aku masuk ke ruang keluarga yang berukuran sangat besar. Hisana-nee, kakakku yang menjadi istri Byakuya _nii-sama_, menyambutku dengan senyuman lembutnya. Aku merasa segala beban di pundakku selalu sirna begitu melihat senyuman Hisana-nee.

"_Okaeri_, Rukia. Segeralah masuk, kita kedatangan tamu." Sambut Hisana-nee.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku ketika aku melihat seseorang berambut hitam dan jabrik. Dia ini…mungkin saja adalah tunanganku. Aku mencoba terenyum ke arahnya.

"Rukia, ia adalah tunanganmu dari keluarga Shiba." Ucap Byakuya nii-sama tanpa menatap ke arahku.

Orang berambut hitam tadi membalas senyumanku. "Aku Shiba Kaien. Salam kenal, Rukia."

Aku tersenyum pahit. Akhirnya, saat-saat yang tidak kuharapkan akhirnya datang juga. Aku kembali teringat dengan pesan Renji. Aku harus menjalani semua ini tanpa ada keraguan di hatiku.

Soal Renji…Aku juga teringat dengan janjinya dulu.

**Flashback**

"_Kalau aku sudah mendengar berita perjodohanmu, aku akan segera pergi dari kota ini."_

"_Renji…Apa yang kau katakan?"_

"_Aku hanya akan membuatmu terluka jika berada di sini. Aku juga tidak ingin calon suamimu kau jauhi hanya karena teringat aku."_

"_Ta-Tapi…"_

"_Keputusanku sudah bulat, Rukia. Maaf."_

**Flashback End**

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit mengingat perkataannya. Akan kucoba. Akan kucoba hidup tanpamu, Renji. Sesulit apapun, itu. Karena sesuai dengan perkataanmu, aku bagaikan salju yang tenang. Tidak pernah sekalipun panik dalam menghadapi suasana genting.

Akan kucoba meskipun hal ini mustahil. Aku bertekad, aku akan melupakan cintaku pada Renji dan memulai hidup baruku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan _nii-sama_ dan seluruh anggota keluarga Kuchiki.

_Sayonara, Renji…_

**Renji 's POV**

Aku menatap cahaya-cahaya lampu yang indah menghiasi Karakura, kota yang sebentar lagi akan kutinggalkan. Aku memejamkan mata, berusaha melupakan dirinya. Si pendek yang selalu menarik perhatianku. Aku sebenarnya ingin menjadi kekasihya.

Namun aku…tidak ingin merusak keluarga Kuchiki. Apa jadinya kalau tahta keluarga Kuchiki diwariskan padaku? Seorang pemuda yang bekerja sebagai penggambar manga, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam keluarga Kuchiki. Mau ditaruh di mana mukaku? Apalagi ada Kuchiki Byakuya yang paling aku idam-idamkan dalam keluarga Kuchiki.

Aku mengambil sesuatu dari tasku. Setelah itu, kutatap dalam-dalam. Benda itu adalah gambaran Rukia yang akan kujadikan tokoh baru di manga buatanku. Haya saja, rambutnya yang kini pendek, kugambar menjadi sepinggang. Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat memori tentang Rukia –yang sebentar lagi akan kulupakan.

_Sayonara, Rukia…_

**Rukia 's POV**

Sudah setahun lamanya sejak aku menikah dengan Shiba Kaien. Dan kini, aku menapakkan kaki di halaman rumahku didampingi oleh seorang pria yang tak lain adalah Kaien. Aku menatap wajah tampannya. Tidak ada wajah Renji. Tidak ada wajah Renji di dalam pikiranku, meskipun baru hal itu yang baru saja berhasil kulupakan. Aku sedikit bersyukur akan hal itu.

"Rukia?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada apa?"

Ia mengambil kelopak daun sakura yang menempel pada ujung hidungku. "Kau sangat cantik, Rukia…"

Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Percayalah padaku, aku menikahimu bukan karena aku menginginkan kekayaanmu, namun dirimu. Sebenarnya dari dulu, aku sudah tertarik padamu." Lanjut Kaien sambil mengecup pelan bibirku.

"Tentu saja aku mempercayaimu, Kaien."

Perlahan, aku merasakan tangan Kaien yang membelai lembut rambutku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mungkin Renji benar, ini adalah pilihan terbaik untukku. Mungkin memang benar, aku dan Renji terpisahkan oleh takdir. Namun, aku dapat melupakannya sedikit semi sedikit.

_Arigato na, Renj. Kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi… _

**The End**

**Dan: Gi-Gimana? Jelek ya?**

**Grimmjow: Ha! Ya iyalah! *dengan nada sadis dan nggak peduli***

**Dan: Hu-Huweee! Maafkan saya readers! Maaf banget kalo jadinya jelek…T^T**

**Ichigo: Cup, cup…Jangan nangis….Grimm, taggung jawab! *ngelirik Grimmjow* **

**Grimmjow: Che! *pergi begitu saja***

**Ichigo: Grimm!**

**Renji: Aih, pada bertengkar terus, sih?**

**Rukia: Bilang aja ngiri sama kedekatan mereka…**

**Renji: …. *blushing***

**Rukia: Ahaa~! Kau blushing! **

**Dan: Oey! Minggir kalian semua!**

**Renji: Tapi—**

**Dan: Ntar nggak aku pasangin ma Rukia, loh! *mengancam***

**Renji: *langsung ngacir***

**Rukia: Review, yah? Maaf, mau ngejar Renji dulu…**

**Dan: ****Saran**** diterima, tapi tidak untuk ****FLAME****. Sampai jumpa pada fic selanjutnya! ^^**


End file.
